


I've Been Waiting For You (Part 2)

by SilverLinings



Series: I've Been Waiting For You [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLinings/pseuds/SilverLinings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't drink and drive, kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Waiting For You (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Still hate myself jfc

Miller’s friends were loud and annoying, all of them waiting to start the movie but knowing they had to wait, so they complained.

“Why can’t we start without him?” Clarke asked, groaning as she slumped back on the couch. Miller rolled his eyes.

“You all agreed that he had to see the Lord of the Rings trilogy before he dies, so now we’re doing that you want to complain?” That shut Clarke up for a solid thirty minutes.

She complained that it never took this long for Monty to get home and Miller agreed, finding it odd that Monty was still out but he didn’t say anything.

“He’ll be here soon, there’s probably just traffic.” They all agreed and nodded their heads, putting on a random sports game that no one really watched.

* * *

There was a knock on the door that shocked everyone.

“What the fuck?” Miller asked, standing up from the kitchen table and making his way to the door, “He lives here, why is he knocking?”  
  
Bellamy spoke up then.

“Maybe he’s surprising you with flowers and chocolates?” The rest of the group laughed while Miller tried to hide his blush.

He made his way to the door and opened it, the smile on his face dropping when he saw the police officer standing where Monty should be. The noise behind Miller died down when they looked over and everyone was stunned.

“Is this the residence of Monty Green?” The man asked and Miller felt his stomach drop. Things pieced together slowly, the weird phone call, the sirens in the distance. Something wasn’t okay. Miller nodded stiffly, his throat feeling like it was closing up. “May I ask who you all are in relation to Mr. Green?”

Miller couldn’t talk, his eyes dropping to his feet. Bellamy stood up and walked over, the sarcastic tone he usually talked with was gone.

“All of us are his close friends and this,” Bellamy patted Miller’s shoulder, “This is his boyfriend.”

Miller closed his eyes at the last word, flinching unconciously. He knew that this talk was going to end badly, there wasn’t anything good about this officers presence.

“I’m very sorry for your loss,” the man said and Miller looked up at him, trying to find hope in the fact that maybe this was a sick prank and Monty would come running around the corner but it didn’t happen.

“How?” Bellamy asked.

The man took a deep breath and looked around the room.

“There was a drunk driver and he hit Mr. Green head on. Mr. Green was punctured but a sharp piece of metal in his side and bled out.”

They talked for a few minutes before the officer apologized again and left, leaving the group of friends in silence.

There are a few different types of responses to shock. Most people cry, the way Octavia and Clarke did or some people close up and become silent, the way that Raven and Bellamy did. But Miller didn’t do either. He was the type of person to joke his way through something until he could mourn in private.

“I guess we should have shown him the movie sooner than, huh?” He asked, a nervous laugh bubbling up. “So much for  _‘see it before you die,’_ ” Miller mumbled as he left to go to another room, the stares of his friends too much.

He’d ended up in Monty’s room, curling up on the bed and letting out the sob that had been itching at his throat since the officer had first shown up.

Miller decided then and there that no,

This wasn’t a good life. 


End file.
